1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus, for example, an ink jet type printer and the like.
2. Related Art
An example of a related-art liquid ejecting apparatus is an ink jet type printer that performs printing by ejecting ink (liquid) from a plurality of nozzles formed in a nozzle formation surface of a liquid ejecting unit to a medium such as a sheet that is transported. Such a printer includes a cap for maintaining the characteristic of ink ejection from the nozzles (for example, JP-A-2010-23523).
Specifically, the cap contacts the liquid ejecting unit and covers a space that the nozzles face, so as to restrain the ink from evaporating from the nozzles and recover ink discharged from the nozzles.
When the foregoing cap contacts the liquid ejecting unit, the urging force that the urging member applies to the cap also acts on the liquid ejecting unit. Therefore, in a construction where the liquid ejecting unit is movably provided in order to adjust the size of a gap between the transported medium and the liquid ejecting unit, the liquid ejecting unit shifts in position when pressed by the cap. Then, the cap cannot contact the liquid ejecting unit with a sufficient pressure, leading to a risk of failing to maintain appropriate characteristics of ejection of ink from the nozzles.
This problem is not limited to the printers equipped with a cap as described above but is substantially universal among liquid ejecting apparatuses equipped with such a cap.